The present invention relates to a container and more particularly to a container having a magnifying viewer and a light-conveying portion so that the contents of the container may be viewed when the container is in a closed condition.
Traditionally, a diamond ring is stored and displayed in a jewelry box. The ring is inserted into a mount that is contained in a chamber of the jewelry box. Increasingly, gemstones and rings are being manufactured with very small details which, when viewed, function to help sell the ring or gemstone. However, in order to view the very small details a viewing device outside of a jewelr-y box must be employed. Once placed in a closed jewelry box, the ring or gemstone is unviewable. The removal of the gemstone or ring from the box for viewing increases the likelihood of loss or theft. Therefore, there exists a need for viewing the details of gemstones or rings without additional viewing devices and without removal of the gemstone or ring from a jewelry box.